smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Molly Smurfette (Empath stories)
"I'm Séamus' reminder that some things between a Smurf and a Smurfette should not be discussed with others." Molly Bridget Smurfette is a Smurf character who is solely part of Vic George's series of EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf fanfiction stories. Role According to the story series, she is the mother of Tapper Smurf, who along with her husband Séamus operated the Smurf Village tavern that Tapper now runs. Like her son Tapper, Molly also speaks with an Irish accent. Personality Molly dislikes how her husband tends to stick his nose into things that just aren't his business to know about, such as the private intimate affairs of his fellow Smurfs and Smurfettes, yet she keeps guarded the fact that she listens to the gossip of her fellow Smurfettes talking about private things concerning their husbands. Her only hope for her son is that he minds how he engages his fellow Smurfs when operating a tavern in his adult years, and that he doesn't become a smoker like Séamus. To that end, Molly has named her son Naomhán in the hopes that he would become saintly in his behavior to reflect the blessings of Eire, the patron goddess of the Emerald Isle. She is best friends with Angus McSmurf's wife Bonnie and Papa Smurf's wife Lillithina. History When Tapper was a baby Smurf, Séamus and Molly took him to the Emerald Isle in order for him to kiss the Blarney Stone so that he would be able to speak. When Tapper was old enough to be dressed in regular Smurf clothes, Molly made for him a striped green vest to wear so that he could be just like his father when he was learning how to be a bartender. About 50 years later, she along with her husband succumbed to the same unknown disease that claimed the lives of all their fellow Smurfs except for Papa Smurf. Tapper was then left in the care of Papa Smurf along with 96 other young Smurfs their age. Years later, in the story "Days Of Auld Lang Smurf", Séamus and Molly supposedly came back from the dead to meet their grown-up son, and were planning to leave the village along with Tapper to return to the Emerald Isle. However, Smurfette, Polaris Psyche, and the Smurflings discover and reveal the truth that the "resurrected" Molly was just an illusion created by the Auld Lang Syne Spell that the evil witch Chlorhydris had cast upon the Smurfs. Clothing Molly wore a green Smurf hat, dress, and shoes, and had orange hair. Possible Voice Actor The only female voice actor the author of this character can think of for Molly Smurfette would be Eve Myles (who is actually Welsh), the voice actor for Merrill the Dalish elf from the Dragon Age II videogame. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:Papa Smurf's generation Smurfs Category:Irish accents Category:Smurfettes Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Married characters Category:Mothers Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Original character creations Category:Tapper's family members